Taming
Taming Taming Pets/Mounts from v.1.84.00.16 Quick Guide Creature Taming: To tame a creature you first need to get within taming distance of a creature. If you are skilled enough (some creatures are very difficult to tame or simply cannot be tamed at lower skill levels), you have a chance of taming the creature. Taming a creature takes time, the more skill you have the quicker the taming process will be. Practice taming with easy creatures first and move on to more difficult ones later to keep gaining skill. When you have acquired a pet (by successfully taming a creature) you can feed it, rename it and start to try giving it orders, see "Currently available commands for your pet" below. Pet Loyalty A pet's Loyalty, together with the Creature Control skill, determines how well it interacts with its master. Commanding a pet consumes Loyalty points, Loyalty also decreases with time due to hunger, and is also affected by your pets health. Even when you are logged out your pet suffers from hunger, but the loyalty cost is lower then when you are logged in. Feed and bandage your creature often to keep its Loyalty high (especially in the beginning) and to increase its overall Loyalty. Pet Commands Commands and orders are dependent on your Creature Control skill as well as the Loyalty of your pet, some commands are more difficult than others and some creatures are very difficult to command. By training with your pet by for instance repeatedly ordering it to stay and follow you, you will gain skill. The more skill you have, the bigger the chance your pet will follow your commands. Ordering your pet around will also affect its Loyalty. In order to command your pet, you have to be within a sufficient distance. Commands, states and abilities are dynamic and interact in different ways and you’ll have to learn from experience how your pet reacts to them. For instance it’s possible to have your pet stay at a certain spot at the same time it’s commanded to protect you. You can then move around in the area and your creature won’t follow, but as soon as you are attacked the pet will react and try to protect you. Another example is you can tell your pet to follow you, while at the same time protect another player. And so forth. Note: At the moment pets cannot follow you from one server "node" to another. There is no easy way to recognize a "node" when you are traversing the world, however you will notice your creature not following you over certain invisible border lines. "Node-jumping" for creatures will be implemented after testing the current pet system. The following commands must be in the format /pet name/number command, (ex. /pet 1 follow) Mounts have now been introduced into the world of Mortal Online. Riding in Mortal Online works as follows. Around the world you will find horses roaming the lands. These horses can be tamed and eventually mounted. Taming a horse works just like taming any other animal. You have to feed it and make sure it is loyal to you. You don't need to tame a mount yourself to be able to ride though. Another player can use the transfer command to give or sell his or her mount to you making you the owner. You will still need to take care of your mount by feeding it. Once you have gathered enough courage and you feel ready, it is time to mount your horse and go for your first riding session. To do this, stand by the side of your mount and press ‘R’ you can also use the chat command ‘Use’. Once you are mounted, be careful, you are a novice at riding. When you start riding your mount, your riding skill will start to increase. Your riding skill determines a number of factors. The more proficient you are at riding, the lower the risk of you falling out of the saddle (this might happen when increasing speed, jumping, running into things or being hit etc.). Your riding skill also determines how fast your mount can run and how high it can jump. Your mount has its own individual stamina. Mount stamina, speed and acceleration increases with riding skill. Press forward (w) once to start walking, you don’t need to hold the button pressed. Forward again will switch to a faster gait (for instance a horse will go from walk, to canter, to gallop). Please note that when you have very low riding skill you won’t be able to use all gaits. Also, switching gait is not entirely without risk at low skill values. Pressing back (s) will switch to a slower gait. Pressing Left Shift will make the mount perform a near-instant stop. Jumping is done by pressing space. To fight from a mount, aim (look) in a direction and push or hold Left Mouse Button. The direction you will swing is dependent on which direction you look. (Note: Alt-aiming is not implemented yet.) To be able to fight effectively you will need the Mounted Combat skill. Mounted Combat will among other things affect damage, how the horse reacts in combat and the risk of falling out of the saddle when getting hit. You are not able to interact with vendors while you are mounted, doing so will make you dismount. If you log out of the game, your mount will stay in the world and behave like other pets do i.e.it will lose loyalty points at a slow rate. Controls quick reference: In order to acquire a mount, you must tame a horse or trade with another player. To mount your horse, approach it from the side and press ‘R’ or use the chat command ‘Use’. To dismount your horse press ‘R’ or use the chat command ‘Use’ while mounted. Taming Information Gathered From Devs Mount Information *You can buy normal mounts from stables. More rare/special mounts will be found by taming. *Mounts can be killed or used for transporting goods. *Mounts can wander off by themselves if not watched closely. *Theoretically, you will be able to kill your mount and eat it's meat. Source. *A dev suggests there might be spells or scrolls to raise dead, important (expensive/rare/special), mounts back from the dead. These will be hard to get, or expensive. Source. *Mounts do not turn into figurines and fit into your pocket. They are in the game world at all times. You can put them in a stable in town for extra security, or leave them where they are when you hop off, and other possibilities. Either way, mounts are never truly safe. *There is mounted combat. You may use melee, ranged or magic on a mount. *Mounts are first person view. *Taming is similar to UO, you must learn about the animal, the family, the group, etc, before you can tame it. Source. *Taming is similar to UO, you have to talk to it, make it calm, and get it to trust you. Source. *Certain animals may only be out during a certain time of day or night. This will make them harder to find and tame, if perhaps, there was a rare animal that was only out for 5 hours during the night. Source. *You will be able to breed animals (finally confirmed!) Source. *You can have as many mounts as you want *You can craft armor and other gear for your mount. *There might be masks, etc, to allow us to be closer to monsters (and make taming easier) Source. *There will be NPC Vendors we can hire to sell items for us, but it is most likely item-only. Mounts will have to be sold manually. Source. *There will be spells to turn us into animals. This may or may not help taming. Source. Pet Information *Non-Combat, Utility, and Combat Pets have not been confirmed. *Pets are permanently killed on death. *Dragons, Chimeras, etc will not be tameable due to there intelligence and wild nature. (theory) *Community seems to agree on having tracker-type pets. (falcons, dogs, etc) *Community seems to agree on having guard dogs. (or other guard animals for houses, etc) *Community poll suggests most want pets with no limits. *Logic suggests there will most likely be chances horses who are loyal to there owners will not allow strangers to ride easily. not confirmed. (theory) *You will be able to (try to) control various creatures. Possible confirmation of some type of pet? Source. *It will be possible to have a tamed creature on stand by, guarding a town house or anything else you want them to guard. More confirmation on combat pets existing. Source. *Taming is similar to UO, you must learn about the animal, the family, the group, etc, before you can tame it. Source. *Taming is similar to UO, you have to talk to it, make it calm, and get it to trust you. Source. *Certain animals may only be out during a certain time of day or night. This will make them harder to find and tame, if perhaps, there was a rare animal that was only out for 5 hours during the night. Source. *You will be able to breed animals (finally confirmed!) Source. *It's been said you can try to tame anything, even the big dragon in the trailer. Theory: It could be possible with many high-level tamers and possibly mages to help keep it under control? *There will be pigeon birds you can use to send delayed messages to someone. It is currently unkown if taming will have anything to do with this, such as taming or breeding the birds, and training them. Source. Taming Idea Threads *http://www.mortalonline.com/forums/11481-war-trained-mounts.html *http://www.mortalonline.com/forums/1615-breeding.html *http://www.mortalonline.com/forums/13421-taming-idea-s.html *http://www.mortalonline.com/forums/11275-massive-monsters-tamed-seige.html *http://www.mortalonline.com/forums/1354-pets-fps-combat.html *http://www.mortalonline.com/forums/11206-side-mount-horse.html *http://www.mortalonline.com/forums/3964-mounts-economy.html *http://www.mortalonline.com/forums/11714-falconry.html Unofficial Pet Information Thread *http://www.mortalonline.com/forums/18034-taming-information-suggestions.html